B-Daman Fireblast - Episode 25
The Semi-Final Showdown! Kamon vs. Roma! is the twenty-fifth and second-to-last episode of the B-Daman Fireblast season. It first aired in two parts on September 8, 2013 and September 15, 2013 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Part 2 The episode starts with Ryoma having a flashback to the very day when the Godai family photo was taken. As the two brothers prepared for the battle to come, we see Riki, Byakuga, and Genta acting as the commentators for said battle with B-Der Ryu. The challenge is DX Break Bomber 7, but with a twist; the table and the blocks are much larger than normal, and each opponent is on seven platforms. When a B-Der scores a point, one of his/her opponent's platforms lowers down, prompting him/her to go to another one to avoid disqualification (if he/she is standing on that lowering platform) until all platforms are lowered. In the last few seconds before the start of the battle, Left=Starion and Right=Drake exert their influence over their user, just as Garuburn makes an appeal to the elder Godai brother, which fell on deaf ears. The battle starts, and Kamon scores the first point early on using the Ultimate Arm's Power Mode in response to Drake's power shots, prompting Ryoma to jump to another platform. The Grand B-Master himself switches to Starion, and fires a shot, sending a blue block to his younger brother's side, making them switch to Rush Mode in turn. That earns our heroes their second point, causing another one of Ryoma's platforms to lower. They then switch to Control Mode, as Ryoma then fired his B-Damans' Double Phantom shot, to which Kamon and Garuburn responded with Ultimate Drive, causing the two shots to clash for dominance. Kamon then tries to appeal to his older brother to come to his senses, as he knocks his third green block in. The force of the blast causes the photo to drop onto the floor, causing Ryoma to glance at it. However, Drake and Starion act on their own, combining into Triple=Gillusion, which then forcefully takes further control of its user, as a pillar of dark energy shot up into the skies, causing storm-like clouds to form, even blocking out the sun. Now under the Kirin's complete control, Ryoma evens the score in what appears to be a repeat of the Dragold incident (in terms of a B-Daman controlling its own user). Kamon and Garuburn switch to Perfect Mode, just as the Grand B-Master himself lets out a sinister laugh. Aona, Gogyo, Kagero, Mitsuru, and Yuki call out to the southern B-Master, giving him the motivation needed to defeat Ryoma, as he and the other B-Masters called upon the power of Spike=Phoenix. The two brothers performed their Emblem Charges, as the techniques then struggled for dominance of the last green block. Laughing at Kamon and Garuburn, Gillusion taunts them that even with the Phoenix's power at their side, that they would lose, as he then orders Ryoma to finish them, but his control over the older brother was lost. That caused the Ultimate Holy Beast of Darkness to become surprised, as Kamon and Garuburn went on to defeat the older sibling. As the light faded, Ryoma swayed before dropping the now-powerless Kirin B-Daman on the floor. The clouds receded, as the air horn blared out and the crowd going wild over Kamon's victory. Ryoma then relapsed and loses consciousness, as Kamon screamed out in fear for his beloved older brother, ending the episode. Major Events * Kamon and Roma face of each other once again. * Triple Gillusion takes full control on Roma. * After the match,Roma snaps out of Triple Gillusion's control but loses consciousness. Characters * Kamon Godai * Ryoma Godai * Byakuga Shiranui * Genta Ankokuji * Aona Godai * Gogyo Godai * Kagero Ogami * Mitsuru Hachisuka * Yukihide Washimura * Himiko Godai B-Daman * Drive Garuburn (Kamon's) * Triple Gillusion (Left Stallion and Right Drake) (Roma's) * Dashing Tankshell (Jenta's) * Kreis Raydra (Bakuga's) Featured B-Dabattles Trivia Video Gallery Part 1 Part 2 GillusionTauntingKamon2.png|Gillusion taunting Kamon ShockedGillusion2.png|Gillusion shocked at losing control of Ryoma